A conventional image-forming device disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2007-101728 includes a belt unit (transfer unit) having a belt mounted around two rollers, and a main body frame in which the belt unit is detachably mounted. The belt unit has a handle that the user or service technician grips when mounting or removing the belt unit.
In the invention disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2007-101728, the belt unit is fixed to the main body frame by a distal end part of the handle extending upward from the belt unit, and support parts projecting toward the side surfaces of the belt unit from the handle.